warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
'Archives: '1, 2 ---- Flamepaw scooted off into the apprentice's den.---- Streampaw continued to listen to the conversation of Rainstorm and Dusksong, until they stopped. Then, the apprentice became bored and wondered off.---- Dusksong, finished speaking with Rainstorm, let the warrior rest before settling down in her nest. The herbs had been put away and organized, and now, she needed her own rest. Her stomach was starting to feel weird again, however. 15:38, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar padded away when the ceremony was over. She sat down to think some more. All she had done while hunting was think. She cast a glance at the medicine den, then looked at her paws. She knew she still loved Rainstorm, but could she really get over what he had done to her? 16:41, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm watched as Dusksong left, laying awkwardly in his nest. He couldn't really rest, as much as the Medicine Cat demanded that he do so. He had far too much on his mind, to the point where it was cluttered and hard to think in general. 16:44, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit lie boredly in the middle of camp, doing a good job at tripping everyone who walked by, he kept sticking his tail under the paws of other cats, hoping that them falling would amuse him, but he didn't even crack a smile like he usually did. Was something wrong with him, he wondered. 16:52, October 9, 2016 (UTC) After a bit of sleep, Dusksong cracked open an eye to briefly glance over at Rainstorm. "...Having trouble sleeping?" She asked him quietly, clearly exhuasted herself. The warrior nodded in response. "...I need more exercise, Dusksong. I'm a warrior, I'm not meant to be kept up in a den." 16:55, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw tripped over Morningkit. She got up and planted a paw on his chest. He just gazed blankly at her, not looking pleased nor scared or anything. "What are you doing, lying in the middle of everyones path? your going to get in trouble," Morningkit still looked blank. "No, I won't." 17:05, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong hesitated with this, understanding where the tom was coming from, and knew just what he wanted: freedom. She knew how much he despised being locked-up for days, especially after being raised as a kittypet. She eyed him sharply. "...Alright Rainstorm, fine, you win. You're free, just take it easy out there for a few days." 19:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Whitepaw hissed, annoyed ,then stomped away, muttering angerily. Morningkit lie back again. He thought that maybe it was because he didn't have a mother, or a father. Sure he had Swiftstar but... it wasn't the same. 20:36, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm, finally out of the cursed Medicine Cat den, immediately approached Morningkit upon seeing the tomkit's fairly sour mood. Standing over the kit, he glimpsed down at him in concern. "Everything alright, Morningkit? Anyone giving you trouble? Do I have to sit on them?" 20:41, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit shook his head. "No. I'm okay. I don't know what your talking about," he replied, although his tone and face said otherwise. 20:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Mhmm," Rainstorm replied, sitting down next to the kit with a soft thud. "...was that apprentice giving you a hard time? She's probably going through one of those...'stages'." 21:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "She didn't do anything, just yowled at me for tripping cats," Morningkit mewed, streching out farther to take up as much room as he could. "I'm just sad." 21:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The warrior eyed the kit, knowing that he was quicky tiring of the adult's company. "Uh-huh...alright then, I'll leave you to it." 22:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "Wait!" Morningkit sprang up and yowled. "Can you stay?" 23:33, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The snowshoe tom paused, glancing back at the kit in actual surprise. "Oh...sure, sure I can." He responded softly, turning and walking back towards the kit. "...so long as you don't sick your mother on me." 23:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit flinched at the word mother, and sat down next to Rainstorm and closed his eyes. Ever since the warrior had saved him from th adder he felt like he... kind of liked having him around. 00:05, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm continued to sit there, awkward, unsure of what the tomkit wanted to talk about, so he winged it. "...Excited to become an apprentice? Any idea of a warrior name for yourself?" Morgan stormed towards the border, eyes narrowed into slits. Tiger whimpered to himself, the dark kit following his angry mother. She frightened him when she was like this. 00:10, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "What is wrong with you? Of course I am. And I don't know... maybe... something cool... like... Morningsomething..." Morningkit replied, flicking his tail. He did need to think of a warrior name! And he'd be an apprentice soon. He wondered who his mentor would be. Larch followed his mate in rage, with River tagging along close to Tiger. She thought it was so annoying and scary when her parents acted like this. 00:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm twitched his whiskers in amusement at Morningkit's response, his blue eyes resting on the young tom. "'Morningsomething'? I don't think that'll slide, Morningkit...what's something you like?" Tiger glanced over at his sister, eyes alight with worry. 00:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit stared at Rainstorm looking very serious. "Killing. And fire." ---- Larch stopped, the scent becoming stronger. "Which way should we go?" River asked, stopping beside her father. 01:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm blinked in surprise, taken back by the answer. Killing? He was only a kit!! "Um...Morningfire? Morningflame?"---- Morgan pushed on, eyes burning with determination. "Deeper into the territory; right into the heart of their home." 01:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit blinked at the surpise coming from Raintorm. "Oh, I was just joking... Ooo, Morningflame sounds cool," he mewed. Morningflame. That'd be his name. "You should have known that by now," Larch huffed, casting his daughter a disapproving glance. He continued on his pace, deeper into the territory. 02:25, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm nodded. "Fits your little flare, no?" He teased slightly, leaning back as he sat. Morgan tasted the air before slowing her pace, ears flattening. "...We're here." 02:31, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Larch flattened his ears, already spotting one of the tresspasser. A brown and black she-cat who sat at a pond. He flicked his tail to signal for the kits to go into a bush or something. Then, they could leap out and surprise this cat even more! Nah, he didn't care if they got hurt. Morningkit nodded, proudly raising his head. He sniffed the air. Something smelled off. 02:47, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Lowering herself to the ground, Morgan slowly stalked into the undergrowth, her belly gently brushing against the green blades of grass. Tiger, holding back a nervous whimper, slowly followed his mother. Rainstorm paused, noticing that the kit seemed to be sniffing the air for an awfully long time. He did the same, only to freeze in terror. "Oh no..." He smelled rogue. Without another word, the warrior turned and bolted out of camp in a flash. 02:52, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit pricked his ears, getting to his paws and following Rainstorm, stopping just a step outside the camp entrance. What was happening. Swiftstar looked up from lapping at a puddle when she heard some crashing behind her. She was met with a punch it the chin by a large tom-cat. Dazed, she pulled away when he went for her belly. She lashd out her claws, catching his ear and hooking her claws into it. The force of her paw sent his face slamming to the ground. 16:58, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker watched as Rainstorm bolted out of camp like a mouse was biting his tail. "What in the—" She was cut off as her father came up to her proudly. "We're proud of you," he said, Brambleclaw appearing suddenly. The tabby deputy hadn't heard or caught the scent of the rogues, but Squirrelwhisker had. "Squirrel''whisker''?" Horsepelt said in questioning. "Something isn't right." She muttered before following pursuit behind Rainstorm. The ginger tabby felt the wind in her fur as she raced along. She caught a flash of a black smoke pelt before she stopped suddenly. "Your leade ris fine, that Snowshoe is with her." He said. Squirrelwhisker stopped, she believed him, she did. The ginger tabby scented the air not catching the scent anymore. She turned and greeted him with a eager lick to his shoulder. "Good to see yout too, Ravenbeak." She greeted the tabby tom. "I was wondering if I could speak with you about something?" He asked. Ravenbeak gave a nervous cough. it had been about two moons since he'd met her and felt as though they knew each other very well. She felt the same. 19:20, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Oddly, Morgan remained inside the bush, motionless as she observed her mate attack through scrutinizing eyes. Hind legs tensing, she readied herself to pounce before leaping out of the bush, aiming for Swiftstar...only to be taken by surprise. Rainstorm raced out of the bracken, slamming mid-air into the side of the loner. Flamepaw slowly pushed his way into the apprentice's den, blue eyes dull per usual. Streampaw, on the other hand, was looking for someone to play with. 19:43, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar and Larch battled on the forest floor, hissing and spitting. Wow, this cat was a lot stronger then Larch had been expecting... River trembled beside her brother as she watched them battle the cats. "Should we help them?" she asked, worriedly kneading the ground with her paws. Even if Tiger didn't think they should she would. She wasn't her parents biggest fan, but they were her parents. She'd leap into battle with them time and time again, no matter how scared she was. 19:48, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Eyes round with fear, Tiger backed away. "N-No way! Those are two full grown cats who look like trained killers, and we're only kits!" Rainstorm, meanwhile, took Morgan by surprise, forcing the cream rogue to the ground with a loud thud. She hissed in pain as her shoulder tensed up, and she covered the warrior's ears in blows. He shook his head in pain, but did not pull himself away from Morgan. Rather, he rolled with the she-cat until he pinned her on her belly, paws firmly planted on her shoulders. "...What're you doing here on ThunderClan territory?!" 19:54, October 11, 2016 (UTC) River stood stiff when her mother was held down by that tom. Okay... maybe she should just stay here with Tiger... 00:41, October 12, 2016 (UTC) "ThunderClan territory?!" The rogue gagged, flailing to attempt to free her neck. Rainsong loosened his grip only slightly, so that she may speak clearly. "These were our hunting grounds for moons, they belong to us, not this stupid 'ThunderClan'!" 01:23, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker heard the battling cats and decided to check it out. "I'll be back, if I'm not meet me at sunrise." She said before racing off and leaping into the action. Squirrelwhisker landed beside the kittens, her green gaze went down to them before she finally broke it up. "Stop!" She called. 15:55, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong rested in her nest, ears twitching. She felt a disturbance, a great disturbance....no, not just in her swelling belly (which still puzzled her), but in the stars. The past few nights, they almost seemed to be hidden behind...faint shadows. 'Wondered why? Flamepaw was now in the apprentice's den, attempting to go to sleep. Yet for some reason...something warned him, rather screamed at him, not to dare close his eyes...it was as if something was awaiting him in the depths of the worst of nightmares. 20:04, October 12, 2016 (UTC) River jumped in fright when another cat appeared. Larch relaxed at bit in Swiftstar's grip. "This is our territory," he said, voice as smooth as honey. 20:23, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker eyed the kitten. "I don't think it is." She said. "Your free to join," she replied turning to Morgan. 01:23, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Morgan gritted her teeth, squirming underneath Rainstorm's powerful grasp. "You stole our home, and we're getting it back!!"---- Tiger flattened his ears and backed away, frightened by these Clan cats...he didn't like their company, and did not want to talk to them. If they did, the little kitten would probably aim a furious smack to their face in his terror. 02:13, October 13, 2016 (UTC) There was absolutely no need to fight over land. Squirrelwhisker had tried to calm them but that didn't work. The molly glanced at Swiftstar. The young, newly named warrior ducked her head as dirt a d rocks went flying as their little "battle" resumed. Well her approach hadn't worked. 12:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar and Larch tustled aa little more. Swiftstar flattened the tom to the ground and sat on him. She sat there, catching her breath. 20:08, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm had no struggle with Morgan, he had the rogue pinned awfully well. After long moments, she broke. "....Fine! Then if you won't give us your stupid land, then at least let us share it." The ticked tabby glared up at Rainstorm as she said this, but he didn't respond, for this was up to Swiftstar. 20:39, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit sat in the nursery finally old enough to actually be by herself. The calico tabby kitten, although shy and quiet wanted so badly to make a friend but who? The she-kit lay down with her paws tucked one sticking out with her head upon it. Maybe Morningkit? 04:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar was thoughtful for a moment. Then she nodded. "They may join, if they want to." Meanwhile, Morningkit paced restlessly around camp. 15:25, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Grunting, Morgan pulled herself to her paws after Rainstorm released her. Sharply, the ticked tabby turned to her two kits. "River, Tiger, come out." 23:29, October 16, 2016 (UTC) River awkwardly made her way out from underneath the bracken, looking like she was about to be hit. 00:24, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Immediately, Tiger walked out with his head bowed, prepared to be beaten by his mother for being a coward and not joining in the fight. "These are our kits: Tiger and River. They'll be joining with us." 00:28, October 17, 2016 (UTC) River's pelt prickled uneasly. "Joining you?" she mewed. Joining what? 13:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit raced to Morningkit. "Hey are you okay?" She asked. 23:10, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, River, we're joining ThunderClan. This was our home before, and so it will remain as our home." Morgan told her daughter firmly, while Tiger glanced around nervous, too terrified of his parents to pipe up. 02:10, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit stopped and glared at Marigoldkit. "Why are you asking?" he asked, harshly. --- River shook a little, but nodded. "O-okay." 16:25, October 20, 2016 (UTC) "I...guess we take you to camp, then." Rainstorm rumbled, eyes narrowed sharply as he studied this little family. He didn't like them...something was off, something told him they were going to create nothing but great trouble. 00:28, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit's eyes widened. "I-I didn't say a thing." She cowered, body shaking. The calico tabby felt the anger on him. 20:09, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit let out a huff, then began his pacing again. "You asked if I was okay," he said flatly, still pacing. ---- Swiftstar shook her head slightly. "All right, let's get them back to camp..." 02:24, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Rainstorm glanced back at the loners as they followed, and he narrowed his ice-blue eyes into slits. He didn't trust them...not one bit. Morgan twitched her ear as the warrior glared at her, and in return, she raised her head proudly. 00:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) The calico tabby kitten still slightly cowering watched Morningkit with a calm look. "You just look angry." She replied taking a brave stance and standing tall. 02:40, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar led the loners... rogues... whatever, into camp. Morningkit, who was about to yowl at Marigoldkit, snapped his head over when he smelled those weird scents. Meanwhile, River padded closely to her brother, careful not to touch her parents. 17:30, October 23, 2016 (UTC) As they entered camp, Tiger glanced around nervously, his pelt pricking with nervousness...even if he tried to hide it, but it was no point, his scent of fear was far too strong. Morgan, meanwhile, kept her proud walk, an arrogant expression on her face. 18:54, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Larch followed the cats, expressionless. "You're names will be changed," Swiftstar said, blunty. River shivered. She liked her name! 00:56, October 24, 2016 (UTC) As the rogue moved about the camp, following the leader, she overheard names being spoken, funny names. "...I'd like my kits to be Riverkit and Duskkit, and I'd like my name to be Sandsnake." 20:14, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Larch scowled at the stupidty of the names, but he'd do about anything to get a peice of the territory. "Larchfang..." he huffed, looking proud. Swiftstar nodded. "There'll be no ceremony. Just join in with the hunting patrols and such, and tell the other Clan members you're new if they ask. Your kits will be staying in the nursery, strickly inside of camp until six moons." 22:47, October 24, 2016 (UTC) A little while later, Swiftstar called a Clan meeting, bringing four new apprentices into the Clan; Peridotpaw, Morningpaw, Riverpaw, and Duskpaw, mentors being Beetlenose, Squirrelwhisker, Blackclaw, and Horsepelt. She preformed some well overdue warrior ceremonies as well, makning Beechpaw, Whitepaw, and Stormpaw warriors, with the new names Beechscorch, Whitetoe, and Stormwhisker. Redfeather proudly watched as his apprentice was made a warrior. He could hardly believe it! Whitetoe and Stormwhisker proudly sat side by side as they sat their vigils. Meanwhile, Morningpaw let out a moan. Why did he have to get her ''as his mentor? Peridotpaw, meanwhile, was excited at the thought of being an apprentice. 00:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Dusksong was convinced that she had contracted some sort of horrible parasite, with her constant belly pains, bloating, hunger, and moodiness...of course, she denied the thought of expecting kits: she never recalled having a mate. So there she was, outside of camp and helping herself to a green patch fresh tansy...when the medicine cat gave birth to a single kit, and found herself in complete shock. Her, Dusksong, one of the most immature adults ever, a mother? How could she possibly care for a little kitten?! Regardless, her eyes shone with affeciton as she gently brushed her tail tip against the kit's frosty face. "I think I'll call you Frostkit," the medicine cat murmured fondly, grunting with effort as she picked herself off the ground, carrying her newborn daughter to camp. 01:10, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw wrinkled his nose when he picked up this new scent. Cat, for sure, but... not right. Whitetoe watched as Dusksong entered camp with the newborn. Taking the rule of a vigil too seriously, she kept her mouth shut, but warily watched. 01:15, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The medicine cat twitched a single ear in irritation, clearly displeased with the fact that she had her own kid. Yet, she would...try to be responsible, and raise it. So she turned towards her den rather than the nursery, plopping Frostkit down inside, the kit mewling in hunger. 01:17, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Morningpaw followed Dusksong, mouth hanging part way open. Once in the entrance of her den, he spoke. "So... Dusksong, what is ''that?" he asked, gesturing his paw towards the kit, his eyes blazed with some sort of fire. 01:22, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "That is a kit, Morningpaw. A Frostkit, to be specific." The medicine cat snorted in response, twitching her tail in annoyance. "I thought I had a parasite...must've gotten pregnant before I joined ThunderClan. Let's just hope it isn't as annoying or troublesome as a parasite." 01:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker watched as Morningpaw got suddenly all "depressed" hearing her name as his mentor. She raised a "brow" coldly before swiftly sauntering up to her. "We'll be touring towards WindClan, you can fix your nest when we get back." She said. Beetlenose stared in awe at his apprentice. What was her name again? The tall tom swiftly flicked his tail. "Just -er go make your nest." 01:28, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "It's gross looking. You should throw it out," Morningpaw huffed, then left the den without giving the medicine cat a chance to reply, and he was just in time to hear Squirrelwhisker. "But that means walking. ''Near ''you." '' Peridotpaw nodded excitedly, tripping over his own paws as he raced into the apprentices den to build his nest. Meanwhile, Riverpaw shuffled her paws nervously. 01:31, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Try helping others deliver them on a moonly basis." Dusksong had groaned in response, unsure if the apprentice heard her or not. Turning, she looked down at Frostkit, recalling that her kid would need to nurse. So she plopped down, displeased with her new duty as a mother. Meanwhile, Flamepaw nervously watched the newcomers, while Streampaw was convinced that she should go bother them. Duskpaw sat near his sister Riverpaw, awkwardly looking around. 01:33, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelwhisker narrowed her forest green eyes. "I suggest you watch yourself." The bitter molly said. ''How would she tell Ravenbeak of her expecting his kits? Most of all how would she train Swiftstar's spoiled son? Horsepelt shook his thick and fluffy pelt. Duskpaw was his apprentice, so he'd made up his mind on starting out with hunting. Be a fun guy! "Duskpaw, how about we head to the training hollow and I teach you some great hunting moves?" He asked. 01:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "Okay, I won't," Morningpaw replied. "So where is that? Remember, I can't see," --- Riverpaw glanced at her brother, wanting him to be with her. "Can I come too?" she asked Horsepelt, eyes pleading. 01:49, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay